


Beyond the Screen, In Her Chambers

by TitanSteam



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: A little rough sex, Aged-Up Character(s), Bittersweet, F/M, Implied time loop, Size Difference, Some Plot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanSteam/pseuds/TitanSteam
Summary: They really have to stop meeting like this.
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares), The Lady/The Thin Man (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 435





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For context: I headcanon that Six becomes The Lady (and Mono is obviously The Thin Man).  
> Enjoy!

They really have to stop meeting like this. 

They both think it, but neither care enough to put those words into play. 

Somehow he just knows when she's in the room, idly combing her hair, humming to herself in front of the broken vanity. 

Of course, it wasn't unusual. He has eyes everywhere and the TV now occupying her room was just another window. Another gateway. 

He makes his presence known with a dull fizz of the TV. Always the gentleman it seems, he would never appear unannounced. Despite the shattered remains of the mirror in front of her, she can see his looming figure in the shards of glass still clinging to the frame. She doesn't have to see him to know he's close though. Time slows, all of her hairs stand on end. However, he won't touch her without permission. A gentleman. 

It's a wordless form of permission: leaning forward on her elbows, back arched. They're already familiar with this little display, and the man seemingly takes his time closing the distance between them as if they have all the time in the world. Perhaps they do. He presses in until she's pressed up snugly against him and his arms cage her in on both sides of the vanity. She wiggles her hips, aligning him right where she wants him between their layers. The man hums, something akin to TV static, and presses forward. She can feel him pulsing steadily against her. She would never admit it but the sensation makes her legs shake. Of course, he can feel it. He pushes against her harder till her hip bones press flush to the worn wood of the vanity. 

She can feel her kimono starting to slip from her shoulder and neck. Goosebumps rise over her skin when she feels his breath there, lips barely running over her porcelain skin. She bares her neck to him and open-mouthed kisses are pressed there, warm and intoxicating. The man's cock twitches against her and she bites back the purrs threatening to spill out. 

They spend some time just like this, pushing and pulling against each other, hips flush without an inch of space between them. Her neck must be littered with bruises by now. 

They know what they both want, and by now it is time to move on. With one hand cupping an exposed breast, the man pulls the hem of her kimono up and over her hips. His fingers linger on her thigh for a moment before returning to her hips and sliding the final piece of fabric off of her. 

For a moment he's quiet, hands having retracted from her body and not moving an inch. She peers over her exposed shoulder at him to find him watching. Not entranced, not like the first time. But watching. Savoring perhaps. It is a look rarely seen on him. For a moment she considers turning back around, but their eyes are locked now and he has been a gentleman after all.. 

She turns to face him fully, parts her kimono till it hangs off of her shoulders like a robe before sitting on the vanity. The wood squeaks in protest under her weight. The man gazes once more. 

A moment passes, then another until finally the man moves to free himself, his belt jingling softly and the zipper whispering. 

She can't stop herself from placing a hand against his chest as he closes the gap between them. A heartbeat thunders under her hand. He has always been skittish, even if he doesn't show it. 

He's towering over her. Caging her in still. And she can feel him trembling with barely held together restraint.

Then he's pressing in and-

"A-h.."

An involuntary sound. One that seems to halt him in his glide in for a moment. She can feel his heartbeat under her skin. 

Soon they're flush. And a sudden ragged gasp tears from her throat because something feels different this time- something she can't mull over because he's pressed in so deep that a small bulge protrudes from.. 

She's vaguely aware of the hollow thunk of her head as she leans it against the mirror frame and her nails drag into the fabric covering his chest. 

A whimper, pathetic in her opinion, squeezes from her throat. The man growls. 

He squeezes the plump fat of her thighs and drags her into every thrust. Not roughly, no, something more than some base animalistic instinct. No, there's intention, emotion.. 

Desire. 

The vanity groans and protests under their combined weight. She can't blame the poor thing, not with the way he's taking her. 

"Ah a-ah a-ah.." 

Her hands are gripping the fabric covering his back tightly between her fists. Every thrust jerks her body, with his sheer size.. barely any room exists between their hips where he's buried inside her, as if he doesn't want to stray too far. She's gripping him tightly inside, she knows. He barely fits as it is, and the thought makes her throw her head back again. 

She's close. Clenching around him more.. 

He pulses hard. And that's what does it. Her legs wrap around his waist tightly, ankles locking over his back as she spasms. 

The man lurches forward, eyes wild for a moment when he realizes she's locked him in. And he succumbs. Whatever she wants, he will give it to her. 

He pushes in once, twice.. as deep as he can while his fingers grip the top of the mirror frame, splintering the wood. A snarling sound leaves his mouth as he spills into her. 

Then they're both panting. Both trembling. She's vaguely aware of her mask having gone askew as he slowly leans his forehead against hers. 

They spend a moment like this. Close. Breathing. Her legs have released him from their grip. 

Then he fizzles. Something crackling and popping around the edges of his being. He must go soon. 

She finds herself watching him as he cleans up. Makes himself look presentable once more. She does not do the same. Simply lounging. She has nowhere to be. 

He approaches once more, a space between them. Then a kiss to her forehead and he's gone. 

A part of her hopes that they can keep meeting like this. 

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)
> 
> I went ham
> 
> Enjoy!

He loves her.

Without a doubt in his mind, he loves her. Never really stopped he supposes, even after everything. 

Even after all of their trials and tribulations.

Even if they were doomed to forever make the same decisions, doomed to forever betray each other over and over, he would do it all again.   
And again.   
And again. 

Why? Because it means that all of his choices would lead up to these moments where he can properly apologize for what he's done. And what he will do, perhaps- not as he is now, but as a child. He thinks she knows this too. 

He never meant to hurt her. She acted on impulse. They forced each other's hands.

What would two children of 9 know of revenge? An eye for an eye? Your life for my music box? The thought makes him chuckle, and she makes a quizzical sound from beneath him. 

He's not here to mull over his life choices. He can save it for later, when he returns back to his room behind the screen. 

For now he returns to the task at hand, nuzzling his face into the soft exposed skin of her neck, down to her chest, belly.. where he has to fight the violent urge to blow a raspberry. Instead, he rolls his thumbs into her hip bones, kissing and nipping into the supple flesh there.

Then lower..

And she's arching up against him, wordless and soundless. 

He laps at her softly.

Sucks the delicate bud into his mouth.

Times the massaging of his fingers inside her with his tongue. 

And she's all but writhing beneath him, her sheets clenched up tightly between closed fists. Her thighs threaten to close around his head, legs trembling where they're draped over his shoulders. 

He wants to feel her.

Retracting his fingers so he can grip her thighs, he closes the distance between her skin and his ears. She's so warm. 

She whimpers then, squeezing his head, and he purrs against her. His fingers return to where they were buried inside of her- she's blazing hot, soft as velvet, and fluttering. Greedily sucking him in. 

With a firm suck to her bud and a beckoning motion of his fingers, she comes undone. Suddenly. Hoarsely. Her thighs clench around his head and her legs shake. 

He can't help but moan out at the sensation, rutting down into the bed. 

A moment or two passes before she releases him, legs falling limp from his shoulders. He rises from her slowly, watching as her eyes rake over his form as he kneels over her. 

She catches her breath. Chest rising and falling with deep breaths that echo beneath her mask. He can't help but gaze. 

She's so beautiful. 

From her dark hair unpinned and splayed out against the sheets, down to her sharp collarbones, cute belly button, thighs- even down to her delicate ankles. 

She must have caught him staring because she raises a leg to kick at his clothed thigh. Despite her delicate looks, she is anything but. 

The grin that spreads across his face quickly vanishes when he feels her glaring at him. 

Time to move on. He finds himself tracing his fingers along her knee in question. 

_Would you like to continue?_

He will not do so unless she wants to. 

She drags him in by the collar of his shirt and that is all the answer he needs. 

Bracing himself next to her head, he reaches down to free himself but her quick hand stops him before he reaches his belt. He's about to look up at her when her hand begins to free him, small fingers deftly undoing his belt and trousers. 

He's suddenly very lightheaded. 

Even more so when she grips him firmly. His hips buck forward on their own accord into her closed fist. 

A rumble vibrates from his chest, eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

She pumps him once, twice, three times, and he swears that he will not hold on and that this visit will be _too short-_

Until finally _finally_ she guides him into her and he shakes with barely held restraint. He's slow to bottom out, the tight squeeze and small fit nearly mind numbing. He's pretty sure that she gasped just now. 

With a hand curled under her back and the other on the bed frame, he rocks into her slick heat. The bed creaks and groans from the motion. 

Nails bite into his clothed shoulders and back, spurring him on to go faster, harder, _deeper._

Anything for her. Anything she wants, he will give. 

Below him, she fights the sounds threatening to spill out. Unsuccessfully. The occasional sighs and gasps quickly turn into soft moans and whimpers- he could do this forever.. 

But small hands push into his chest to stop him suddenly. He freezes and can't help but look down frantically. Did he hurt her? Go too far somehow? 

Those thoughts stop in their tracks at the glint in her eye. She shifts beneath him, throwing her weight to the side and suddenly he's on his back and she's straddling his waist. 

He's never seen her like this. Not just perched above him, but with such a hungry glimmer in her eye that it makes him shiver. 

She fiddles with the buttons on his shirt, starting at the bottom before plucking at them slowly. With each inch of skin exposed, a warm hand glides up and over his stomach, chest, and neck. Then down with a scrape of her fingernails till she grips him firmly once more. He hums, goosebumps rising on his skin. 

She wastes no time with play, easing him in and slowly sinking down until he's fully nestled up against her tight walls.

He's left scrabbling for a grip on the sheets, then her legs. A ragged growl rumbles from his throat. 

"Fff-uc-" he hisses. 

Her eyes crinkle with an amused look before she's bracing herself against his chest, lifting up just barely, and sinking down again. Slick. He throws his head back and his hips twitch. She does it again with a slow grind on the way down.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say she's teasing him if the slow pace was anything to go by. Baiting him. So much for no play.

He finds himself gripping her hips tightly for leverage when she does it again and he can only take so much. She's just so hot and tight and _fuck that's his cock bulging from under her skin-_

Her nails rake into his chest and that's all it takes for his resolve to crumble. 

With a grip that is sure to leave bruises on her hips he slams her down against him. Again. And again. And again. 

Bottoming out over and over. 

Slowly picking up speed. 

Never straying too far from where he's buried inside her. 

Choked gasps echo from beneath her mask with each thrust, quickly rising in pitch each time their hips meet. She grips his wrists and forearms for dear life. And-

She goes rigid above him, head tilted and back arched as she takes his thrusts. 

He has half a mind to check on her, make sure that he's not being too rough- 

She lurches forward violently on the next thrust. 

She clenches- no, _spasms_ against him, inhales and holds a sharp piercing breath-..

"Mono-!" She sobs.

Everything freezes for a few terrifying moments. He gapes at her face, jaw slack and mouth parted slightly. 

She gasps once more, softer this time. Sniffles. 

Then tears are streaming out from under her mask. 

_No no no_

He's sitting up and his hands are on her face before he can think twice about it, pinkies brushing the skin left uncovered by the mask. 

If he fucked this up that quickly he would never forgive himself-

But a soft tentative touch bushes over his knuckles, dragging him from his thoughts. 

A reassurance. 

And for once he's unsure of what to do or how to proceed. 

Does he continue? Ease up a bit? 

She peers up at him and he finds himself scanning for the discomfort he must have caused.

He finds none.

Instead, her pupils are blown wide, irises swallowed by the black pools. 

She's ravenous. 

Sliding her hands up to his shoulders, she braces herself once more and slams herself down on him. Hard. 

He groans and jolts, toes curling in his socks. 

It takes one more glance down at her and an insistent grind of her hips to convince him.

He has his answer. 

If this is how she wants it, he will give it to her. 

He cradles her body possessively, both hands splayed out against the bare curve of her spine. 

He's gonna make her cum. Just like this. 

Her arms clutch his neck as he picks up the brutal pace once again. 

Claiming her. 

His hips are burning and aching and he's so _fucking close_ but she's gonna be the one to cum first, she has to. 

She's crying out to the room, no longer trying to hold back her sounds. More tears leak from under her mask, dampening the fabric of his shoulder. 

"Please please please Mon-no-" she sobs. 

He can only marvel over the way she begs and says his name for so long before he feels her spasm once more. 

_That's it, cum for me._

She wails when he grips her hips tightly, holding her down where she squeezes and clenches and cums around his cock. He can only hold on for so long before he follows, letting her milk him dry with his own snarl. 

-

He's not sure when he ended up laying back on the mattress, but he is now and she's collapsed on his chest. 

He's vaguely aware that they're both sweating, slick and sticky, but he can't get himself to move, not when she's letting him pet and caress her hair. 

They lay like this for a few moments, maybe more than a few moments and he's pretty sure he's dozing off-

Until he feels her touch against his jaw. Featherlight. Soft enough for him to question if he had actually fallen asleep. 

But she cups his face now, peers at him with sparkling eyes and for once he finds himself afraid to gaze back. Whether he's vulnerable or afraid of her power, he cannot tell. 

He takes the chance and his heart leaps up in his throat. 

Her face is exposed- 

And he's entranced. He could spend all the time in the world listing off the beauty of her features, how ethereal she is, how she makes his heart hammer in his chest.

But she is something inherently.. Six. Just as he remembers. 

She kisses him. 

It's soft and chaste, almost painfully gentle after what they just did. 

He'd be a liar if he said he wasn't craving this though. Always has. 

Her lips are soft and warm, tongue small and wet where she tastes his lower lip. She nibbles there with sharp teeth, making him jolt and gasp much to her delight. 

She pulls back to lay on his chest once more, pressing her ear to his skin. He wonders if she can hear his heart beating just for her. 

Their shared warmth is enough for the both of them to doze off, for the time being at least. When she wakes, he will be gone. 

He hopes he can continue loving her like this. At least for a little longer. 

-


End file.
